The Revival
by Temptress101
Summary: After running for about twenty years, his past finally caught up with General Joseph Colton. And he's gotta admit that out of all the scenarios he'd made up in his head about the moment he'd finally see his daughter for the first time since her birth, having a collision with her was most definitely not one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Hey, everyone! This is my very first G.I. Joe fanfic and I really hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I did while I was writing it! This fanfic will be my version of what happens after Retaliation. So, without further ado, please enjoy G.I Joe: The Revival!

 **Couples:**

*Snake Eyes/Original Female Character

*Conrad "Duke" Hauser/Ana "Baroness" Lewis

*Wallace "Ripcord" Weems/Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara

*Thomas "Storm Shadow" Arashikage/Original Female Character

*General Joseph Colton (Joe)/Original Female Character

*Marvin F. Hinton (Roadblock)/Original Female Character (I don't know if his wife is alive or if they are together or if she's even mentioned in the movie. So, with that in mind, I've created a character who will play the part of Mrs. Hinton.)

*Abel "Breaker" Shaz/Original Female Character

*Hershel "Heavy Duty" Dalton/Original Female Character

*Dashiell "Flint" R. Faireborn/Jaye "Lady Jaye" Burnett

*Kim "Jinx" Arashikage/Original Male Character

 **DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN THE G.I. JOE SERIES NOR THE CHARACTERS! JUST THE STORY PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (OCS)!

* * *

 **MUST READ FIRST BEFORE READING THE STORY**

 **1) THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FIRST MOVIE (GI JOE: THE RISE OF COBRA) APPEARED IN THE SECOND MOVIE (GI JOE: RETALIATION) IN THIS STORY!**  
 **2) DUKE IS ALIVE AND KICKING!**  
 **3) STORM SHADOW IS A MEMBER OF THE G.I. JOES AND HE RETURNED TO THE ARASHIKAGE CLAN PRIOR TO THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY!**  
 **4) LONDON IS STILL IN ONE PIECE (THE PM OF THE UK DID NOT LAUNCH HIS MISSILES WHEN THE OTHER WORLD LEADERS LAUNCHED THEIRS. HE LAUNCHED THEM ONLY WHEN COBRA LAUNCHED THEIR ATTACK ON LONDON. HE SAVED THE WHOLE CITY AND ALL THE CITIZENS THAT WAY)!**

* * *

Pulling her rich brown locks out of the low bun that had been in place for nearly eight hours, the young woman let out a tired sigh as she leaned back into her comfy black office chair.

She had had a very long day at work and all she wanted at that moment was to go home and relax. Perhaps, even take a nice long bubble bath whilst listening to some of her favorite classical pieces by some of her favorite composers.

'Oh, I couldn't imagine a more perfect ending of a very long and tiresome day.' She thought with a small smile, already imagining the small flickering flames of the newly purchased scented candles surrounding her white porcelain tub that was filled to the brim with warm bubbles that beckoned her to relax her aching body underneath the soothing lukewarm water and drown all her problems and worries for a while.

Rosy red lips stretched into a tired smile at the mere thought of her warm and cozy home, for the day had not been too kind to her due to her overly busy schedule, which more often than not left her body sore, and the fresh stack of paperwork that had greeted her upon entering the office that morning.

She almost dropped down to her knees in despair once it hit her that the sheer amount of time and energy needed to be invested in their completion would need to be enormous, given the fact that she was already scheduled to perform several surgeries throughout the day, three of which were classified as major.

Which in the end translated into this - no breaks of any kind unless it's something unavoidable and of great urgency.

To say that she was more than ready to hightail it home and sleep until the sun was high up in the vast blue sky the next day, would be an understatement.

With that thought in mind, she glanced at the clock on the wall to check the time and quickly started gathering her belongings from her large mahogany desk.

Humming a tune her kind-hearted mother used to sing to her during her early childhood, the brunette unlocked her cell phone to see whether she had gotten any new text messages while she was busy at work; silently hoping that her fiance had finally replied to at least one of her messages or had taken the time to call her back, she couldn't help but sigh in resignation when she saw no new notifications on the large screen.

Her fiance had left on an important impromptu business trip earlier that month and he had yet to respond to her calls and text messages. She was beginning to worry about him, knowing all too well just how much his work got in the way of most of his daily activities and needs.

Like eating, sleeping or getting in contact with her or his family, for example.

'I should try calling him again. By now, he must be well on his way home from work, if he isn't there already. Maybe, he will finally answer this time.' She thought, a small flicker of hope sparked within her.

Just as she was about to press the call icon, the door to her office suddenly burst open causing her to jump out of her seat in fright.

"There you are, Belle! I've been looking all over for you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hiding from me."

The young woman, Belle, resisted the tremendous urge to groan as her eyes finally settled on the figure of her crazy cousin and best friend in the doorway as she willed her heart to slow down to its regular speed of beating.

"Is there an actual reason for your visit, Jessica? I was in the middle of doing something very important." Belle asked, placing her cell phone on top of her desk as she sat back down.

Jessica's keen eyes immediately zeroed in on the electronic device.

Knowing all too well what her dear little cousin was about to do with the said device, Jessica resisted the strong urge to either roll her eyes at Belle's worrywart habits, which were being wasted on a complete moron, or bang her head against the nearest hard surface available.

However, not quite feeling in the mood to argue, she simply took a deep breath and wisely decided to avoid that particular subject for the time being.

"If this 'important' thing you were doing was calling Jeffrey for the millionth time this week, then I'm not even sorry for walking in without knocking. In fact, I am doing you a great favour by stopping by to see you. You're better off doing something much more productive and useful than waiting on that good-for-nothing swine." She stated nonchalantly, not being fully able to avoid communicating her honest opinion regarding Belle's fiance.

"Anyway, moving on to actual _important_ business," She quickly changed the subject as soon as Belle's facial expression changed into one she always had on when she was about to defend her precious fiance from her 'unjustified and downright cruel' verbal lashings for God knows which time by now.

Jessica couldn't stop herself from inwardly rolling her eyes at that, but she wouldn't let Jeffrey the Baboon ruin her good mood or spoil her fun. Quickly dispelling him from her mind, an honest smile graced her features as she thought about the reason she came to see Belle in the first place.

"Guess what we'll be doing for the whole weekend?" She all but gushed at her best friend, while taking a seat in front of the other woman's desk.

Belle studied her best friend's facial expression with a very critical eye. She knew that tone of voice a little too well and whatever scheme her crazy cousin had in stall for her was definitely not going to be something she'll enjoy at all in the end.

Because Jessica's idea of fun and entertainment seldom matched Belle's idea of the same.

"What are you up to, Jessica?" Belle asked, cautiously leaning away from her friend as if she had a bomb on her person that was about to explode.

Jessica pouted at her, her big sapphire blue eyes resembling those of a small wounded puppy one might see abandoned on the streets or underneath a bridge.

"Ahh, you didn't even guess." She whined loudly and continued to pout cutely at the other woman.

"To be completely honest with you, I'm a little scared to even try." Belle answered earnestly, already having more than enough experience with her friend's 'guessing game' thanks to all the previous ones in the past.

Jessica dropped her pout and this time rolled her eyes at the behavior of the beautiful brunette.

"You act as if I'm some kind of sociopath that's about to kidnap you and make you do God knows what, B." When the brunette remained quiet and kept looking at her like she was some kind of an alien sent to Earth to conduct some villainous deeds, she stuck her tongue out at her cousin and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rude." She chided and looked away, clearly showing her displeasure with the brunette.

Belle sighed and got out of her seat, mentally shaking her head at the other woman's childish behavior.

"You know that I love you more than anything, Jess. However, you have a bit of a tendency of getting us into ridiculous situations that could have been easily avoided otherwise. Take our last monthly dinner at that new restaurant by the Thames, for example." Reaching her best friend, she wrapped her arms around the woman and placed a soft kiss in her golden blonde tresses.

"What happened there wasn't my fault!" The blonde protested, looking up at the brunette with a glare.

Belle only raised her eyebrow at that response.

"She had it coming, Isabelle." Jessica stated in a matter of fact tone and pulled out of the other woman's embrace.

"You gotta admit though, before the small disagreement with that old hag, we had a boat load of fun that night. You even laughed for a good half hour when we got back to Lindsay's place." She pointed out.

"I laughed only because we actually made it out of that restaurant in one piece and, miraculously, scandal free that evening. It was more of a delayed reaction than anything else. Can you even imagine what would have happened if our grandfather found out about that little 'disagreement' the next morning while reading the newspapers? We were very lucky no one found out about it. Or recognized us, for that matter." Belle added, giving her cousin a pointed look.

Jessica opened her mouth to protest, but soon closed it once she realized that her friend had a very good and valid point.

"Okay, maybe I overdid it back then. But, this is actually pretty tame in comparison. It's gonna be really, really, really fun. Trust me, you'll like what I've planned for the weekend." She assured her cousin, a large grin beginning to spread on her face. She was already starting to feel giddy about the whole ordeal.

"Alright, I'll play along just this once." Belle stated, giving her cousin another pointed look and continued, "What will we be doing for the weekend, Jessica?" Belle schooled her facial expression into one of curiosity just to humor the blonde.

"WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" The blonde screeched like a banshee, jumping up and down in her seat in sheer glee, barely containing her happiness.

Belle laughed outright at the woman's excitement and went back to her desk to finish her previous task of gathering all her belongings.

"I already talked to Lindsay and Taylor about it and they're both game. It's gonna be so awesome! We'll hit the road tomorrow morning. Bright and early!" She cried out, clapping her hands happily.

Belle smiled at the blonde, silently welcoming the small reprieve and promise of a good time.

Hopefully, this trip won't turn out to be one of the blonde's crazy schemes again.

Between work, extracurricular activities, various other obligations her grandfather had deemed important and planning her wedding, Belle couldn't remember the last time she devoted one whole day just to herself.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Belle asked, placing her black Louis Vuitton handbag over her shoulder.

"We have a camping trip to prepare for, do we not?" She laughed as the blonde quickly jumped out of her seat and linked their arms together while they made their way out of the large office.

"We are gonna have sooo much fun!" Jessica squealed as the brunette locked the door.

"We're gonna build our very own campfire, eat marshmallows with lots of chocolate, tell scary ghost stories, watch cheesy old horror movies on Lindsay's laptop, listen to some music, dance like crazy,..." She went on listing all the fun activities as they walked towards the elevator.

Belle watched the blonde woman with amusement dancing in her bright eyes and laughed heartily at the way the blonde went from one topic to a completely different one in a span of 37.8 seconds without even stopping to take a breath.

"And exactly how does an exotic dancer fit in with our plans for the weekend? I thought we were camping." Belle asked, waving politely at the kind old receptionist who was busy talking on the phone behind the front desk.

"We are. I just thought that we could spice things up a bit with a hot sweaty stripper." Jessica licked her lips as they walked out of the hospital.

"Your idea of 'spicing things up' involves a stranger taking his clothes off? In the middle of the forest? Where the temperature drops below average at night?" Belle pointed out the flaws in her best friend's schemes.

Jessica's eyebrows furrowed, obviously forgetting to add that little complication into her plans.

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds absolutely ridiculous. But, try to think of it this way..." Jessica began.

"Cross that idea off your event list, Jessica. The last thing we need on our two days off is a new patient with a severe case of hypothermia whom we'll need to bring in for treatment. And let's not forget all the horrors that Caroline will put us through once she finds out about it. Our weekend should be relaxing, not stressful." Belle reasoned with the blonde as she looked through her handbag for her car keys.

"You're no fun, you know. A hot stripper could've really spiced things up. Plus, it would've been so much fun. Lord knows you are in desperate need of some de-stressing." Jessica pouted, unhappy with the loss of good entertainment.

"I need peace and quiet for that, not overly loud music and shouting. We can have a wonderful time all on our own." She paused to give Jessica a reassuring smile, before resuming to look for her keys.

"Now, where in the name of God have I placed those blasted car keys of mine?" She wondered out loud, lowering her handbag to look for them with both hands.

"See, about that..." Jessica chimed in, her voice filled with uncertainty and slight fear.

Belle stopped searching for her keys and looked at the other woman, taking note of the sudden apprehensive and guilty look on her face as the blonde looked away from her when they made eye contact.

"While you were making rounds to check on the patients, I kinda...gave Lindsay your car keys since the things we got for the trip were too big to fit in her car." Jessica chanced a look at the beautiful brunette, watched her reaction closely and waited for the explosion to occur in 3...2...1...

"Jessica!" Belle hissed through her clenched teeth.

...and there it was. Right on time too.

"Sorry!" The blonde cried out.

"A little too late for apologies, wouldn't you agree? I would have given you the keys had you asked me first, Jessica. I thought we already had several discussions about this." Belle gave the woman a stern look, feeling as if she were talking to a young teenager. Or better yet, a child.

"I sowwy." She pouted, pushing out her lower lip and pulling on her ears for added effect.

It took a few long and heavy seconds, but Belle's eyes softened up at the sight in the end.

Sighing deeply, Belle had to give her cousin some serious credit where and when it was due. Even after all these years, that puppy dog pout and baby voice still pulled at her heartstrings like a violin.

"You're forgiven." She stated almost in resignation and soon found herself in the midst of a bone-crushing hug.

"However, for future reference, please inform me first before you decide to 'borrow' something from me." She stated while trying to fight for air as the blonde was slowly starting to suffocate her with her love.

"Ok, I pawmise." Jessica grinned from ear to ear, knowing perfectly well how much puns annoyed her cousin, while at the same time fighting the urge to burst out laughing at the flat look she was receiving from the brunette.

Belle opted to let that one slide in favour of getting home sooner. She was running low on energy and she planned on using what's left of her strength to bathe and change into her pyjamas before climbing into bed and finally getting the rest she very much deserved.

"Can we go home now, please?" She asked, a small dose of annoyance coloring her voice.

Jessica simply winked at her in response and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going? Your parking space is in the other direction." Belle reminded, slightly struggling to keep up with the frighteningly cheery blonde.

'What on Earth is going on with her?' Belle wondered, not for the first time when her dear cousin is concerned, as the woman up front was practically skipping towards her desired location.

"Here we are! Hop right in, cuz." She said, walking towards the driver's side, not even noticing that the brunette was no longer following her.

Belle's eyes widened when Jessica stopped in front of a brand new metallic blue Aston Martin sports car.

"This isn't your car, Jessica." Belle said, looking around them in case someone was around.

"Well...technically, it is. For the time being, of course. Since Jeremy needed mine for a couple of months, we traded. He took mine and I got his until he's done using mine." She explained, caressing the hood of the car with affection and great care.

"Why would Jeremy even need your car for that long?" Belle couldn't help but wonder, trying hard to picture her other older cousin driving a purple BMW with baby pink glitter covering the entire steering wheel.

Hilarious as the image was, it's highly unlikely that he would ever need Jessica's car for anything. Especially, when he owns a far better one.

"I don't know and I certainly don't care. I got a sweet new ride!" Jessica cried out in joy, opening the door to the driver's side of the vehicle without using a key.

"You left the car unlocked?" Belle asked, barely stopping herself from gapping at the woman.

"Correction, my dear Belle, _Jeremy_ left the car unlocked. I came in with Taylor in her car this morning. I only noticed this sweet baby with a note from my dear big brother when I got back from our lunch break." She explained, feeling proud of herself for not being the one who left the car unlocked since she had the bad habit of forgetting to do that from time to time when she's busy with something.

Between her and her brother, they were lucky that the expensive vehicle was still in the car park untouched and unscathed for they both shared that particular habit.

"Now, are you getting in or what?" She asked, effortlessly snapping the woman's attention to her.

"I'll drive." Belle declared, striding over to the driver's side.

"Why?" Jessica crossed her arms over her chest, absolutely refusing to budge from her spot.

"For two very simple reasons." Belle responded, raising her pointer finger for the first one, "Firstly, you took my car keys, so it's only fair I take yours. And secondly, I've seen you drive and I would like to live to see the next day." She extended her hand, silently telling Jessica to hand over the keys.

"I am not that bad of a driver!" She protested with a pout, stomping her high heeled foot on the pavement.

"Not including this car and your current one, you managed to single-handedly destroy five of your brand new cars one after another just last year. How your BMW survived this long and how you've come out unharmed every single time remains a mystery to us all. Need I bring up the little incident when you bought it?" Belle asked the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

Jessica rolled her eyes at the look she was getting from her cousin.

"You and my brother love to exaggerate. Stuff like that happens all the time." She frowned for a moment but consented in the end and gave the brunette the car keys.

"With you, it's most of the time. And we wouldn't be exaggerating had we not seen you drive straight through a building. That poor driving instructor of yours spent three whole months in rehabilitation after that horrid ordeal." Belle reminded her best friend whilst buckling her seatbelt.

"Hey, I offered to recompensate him!" Jessica protested, buckling her own seatbelt as well.

"Which he rightly refused right after he learned that you would be the psychologist looking after him. After spending a little over two hours with you in a car, can you honestly blame the poor man?" Belle asked, turning on the ignition.

Jessica opened her mouth to counter, but closed it once she realized the brunette had a point.

"Still..." She mumbled, "I'm not a bad driver." She added weakly, looking away from the other woman.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Belle smiled and added when the other woman turned to look at her, "You're just not a very good one either." She joked half-heartedly.

"Rude." Jessica huffed in annoyance and turned away from Belle again.

Belle gave the woman a soft look and continued down the road, stopping at a red light.

Jessica, not liking the silence, decided to turn on the radio.

 _"You're so hypnotizing,_

 _"Could you be the devil,_

 _"Could you be an angel,_

 _"Your touch magnetizing,_

 _"Feels like I am floating,_

 _"Leaves my body glowing..."_

"Hey, it's my favorite song!" Jessica exclaimed enthusiastically and started singing along.

"You say that about every song you know." Belle quipped with a small laugh as the other woman started dancing in her seat. Or at least tried to; her seatbelt restricted most of her dance moves.

"Exactly. Any song worth knowing, or at least me remembering, is my favorite. It's logical when you think about it." Jessica explained while still dancing around in her seat, bobbing her head to the beat.

Belle rolled her eyes at that logic and waited for the light to turn green.

Just as it did, two large black SUVs flew past them at an alarming speed. The tires screeching against the concrete as it hurried down the street.

The SUVs were soon followed by four speeding motorbikes that were closing in on the two large vehicles. The combined roar of the engines created an unpleasant sound that caused the two women, along with all the other people in that area, to cover their ears.

Before they knew it, the bikers disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

The two women sat in silence for a few moments, pondering on what they had just witnessed before glancing at each other.

"What do you think that was all about?" Jessica broke the silence after a few seconds.

Belle was about to respond to her when a large white van, followed by a cherry red Porche, a very large black Jeep and a very familiar BMW, zoomed right by them, almost colliding with them as they all but tore down the street.

"What the hell is their bloody problem?!" Jessica shouted in outrage, glaring at the vehicles that went in the same direction as the four motorbikes and the two SUVs.

"Wasn't that your car that passed us just now, Jessica?" Belle looked at her friend worriedly, wondering if she had caught the numbers off the license plate correctly.

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying much attention." Jessica shrugged her shoulders and turned off the radio as Belle looked at the traffic lights.

"I just hope that nothing too serious is going on and that no one gets hurt in the end." She said as the lights went from yellow to red.

"Do you think it's a police bust or something?" Jessica asked, fiddling with her seatbelt.

"I don't think so. I hadn't seen any police lights on any of the vehicles and we certainly hadn't seen any police cars either. Furthermore, I highly doubt any police officer worth their cap would have driven like that in a highly populated area and so close to the hospital. They would have been a little more considerate towards other drivers, not to mention pedestrians, in the near vicinity. Regardless of both the case and the emergency." Belle explained, keeping an eye on the lights.

"Tell me about it! They could've bloody killed us without even noticing! They were driving so fast that they could've mowed the concrete right off the street!" Jessica growled, finally venting some of her frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't even want to think nor imagine what would've happened just now had the street been heavy with traffic, thank the Merciful Lord for that." Belle said as the light finally changed to green.

Reviving the engine, Belle started driving the car past the traffic light - only to get hit by a car that was driving down from the other street.

The women screamed as the impact rocked them up and down in their seats.

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE TONIGHT?! DON'T PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE?" Jessica shouted, having lost all the patience she had at that moment.

"Are you alright, Jessica?" Belle frantically looked over her cousin for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine. Worry about the bastard that bumped into us, because he won't be when I'm through with him!" She unbuckled her seatbelt with Isabelle following suit.

They got out of the car and immediately inspected the damage done to it. Luckily, everything looked to be in order...except for the slight dent at its side.

Jessica's eyes narrowed into slits at the sight and turned her furious glare at the driver of a black Bugatti Chiron.

The bald and cleanly shaven man that got out of the said vehicle and walked towards them looked to be around his early to mid forties. He was tall, well-built for his age and by the look on his face, meant some very serious business.

'Judging by the positioning of his arms, the manner in which he walks and the way he holds himself right, this man must've had a very long military background.' Belle noted as the man stopped before them.

"Didn't anyone tell you girls not to loiter around the streets when you're driving? When the light turns green, you drive." The man asked with a stern face on, giving the two women a hard stare.

Belle narrowed her eyes at the man. She didn't like his attitude nor the way he was treating them. A normal and considerate person would have inquired for their well-being rather than immediately start pointing fingers and acting all high and mighty. And seeing that this was one of the occasions in which a far less pleasant manner of speech was required, she fired her own remark right before Jessica had the chance to give the man a piece of her mind.

"Didn't anyone inform you that when the light turns red, you stop and allow other people to pass by as is their right according to the law?" She nodded her head towards the traffic light that was a not even a breath away from them.

"The green light was for us, which means that it was red for you. Therefore, the fault of this whole incident falls on your shoulders for your reckless driving. What would have happened if there were people crossing that street? Instead of shifting the blame on others for your mistake, you should try paying attention to your surroundings. Had you done so, you would have seen the traffic light turn from green to red." She finished, returning the look he gave them.

"For your information, princess, I was paying attention and the light was green, not red. You're the ones who came out of nowhere." He argued back.

Jessica made a sound of protest and was about to intervene when Belle stopped her.

"There's no point in arguing with him, Jess. There are street cameras around that will prove which side is telling the truth. I'll just call the proper authorities and we can have this whole ordeal settled right away." Belle stated as she made her way over to the car.

"There's no need for that, you can put your phone away. I'm in a hurry and I don't have time to deal with this nonsense right now. Here, this should help clean up the mess." Belle turned around to see the man taking something out of his wallet.

He walked over to her with a piece of paper and handed it over to her.

"This should cover for the damages caused and all your troubles. Watch the road next time." With that said, he walked back to his car, stopping only to check something on his phone.

Belle took a look at the piece of paper and saw that it was a cheque. With a very large sum of money written on it as well.

Rage bubbled through her blood vessels at the sight.

He thought that throwing money in their faces would solve the problem? He could've killed them or some other poor unfortunate soul with his crazy driving!

"Hey! You can't just walk away like that!" Jessica called after him, stomping her foot on the ground in protest.

"I gave you more than enough money to cover all the expenses needed to fix your car and with a little something extra for both of you." He said without looking at them.

"Yeah, we can read, pal." Jessica quipped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This isn't about the money, sir! It's about principles! Not to mention, the law. We are in as much of a hurry as you are. However, we know better than to leave the scene of an accident without calling the proper authorities and informing them of this. You cannot just walk away as if it's nothing." Belle protested firmly, refusing to give in an inch.

"Lady, I know the authorities! I practically am one myself. And right now, I have far more important things to deal with than two raging women." He stated just as firmly as he opened the door of his car.

"Why you old..." Jessica was about to let out some very colorful expletives, but the man stopped her before she could.

"Look, aside from the small dent, we're okay. And that's the most important thing. We are alive and unharmed." He said and checked his phone once again.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure your parents made sure that you're both insured to the hilt. So, this little issue practically means nothing to you." He dismissed them, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"What is **_that_** supposed to mean?" Belle gave the man a glare, not liking what he was insinuating one bit. And judging by the look on Jessica's face, she didn't appreciate the comment either.

Just because their family was well-off doesn't mean that they've gotten everything their hearts desired on a silver platter.

That might be the case with some families, but certainly not with theirs!

"It means that you're not missing out on the parental attention, if they are willing to buy you the ultimate 'I'm-daddy's-favorite-little-princess' car, sweetie." He said almost mockingly.

"As opposed to your mid-life crisis Batmobile." Belle hissed back, the 'daddy' part striking a painful cord in her heart.

She could feel Jessica's eyes on her at that moment. As much as she wanted to reassure her cousin that she was alright, she wasn't about to allow this man to get the last say in this.

"Tch," He scoffed at her remark, "You're daddy's little princess alright. Is this how you've been raised to treat your elders? I wouldn't be surprised otherwise. I'm sure your mom and dad would've been very proud of you right now, cupcake." He got in his car and buckled his seatbelt.

Jessica gasped loudly at what the asshole had just said to her cousin.

Meanwhile, Belle felt like she had just been slapped. Hard.

Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds before it started beating again, painfully this time. Tears formed behind her eyelids, yearning to burst out and flood her cheeks. However, she suppressed them and took a few deep calming breaths, trying to gather her bearings.

No matter what she thought or how she felt about her father, she was not about to allow some rude stranger to bring him into this conversation. Nor was she about to allow herself to be seen crying in public like a small child over something that millions of children experience every day to the same degree, more or less.

' **No!** ', she thought firmly, finally getting a hold of herself, she wasn't about to start bawling her eyes out just because some jerk mentioned her father. Better said, her sperm donor. Because, sadly, that's exactly what her 'father' was to her.

The man who was supposed to be her hero and protector was nothing more than just some stranger who accidentally made her by a mere stroke of luck.

"I wouldn't know how it felt like to be a 'daddy's little princess'. I've never had a 'daddy' to begin with!" She called out loudly as he drew off down the road.

She glared after him with all the bitterness in her heart, her soft dainty hands formed tight fists as her whole body shook with unexpressed fury and pain.

Jessica ran to her and enveloped her in the biggest and most comforting hug she could muster.

The blonde knew perfectly well how much the young brunette was hurting over that particular subject. And no matter how many times her cousin tried to pretend that it wasn't killing her on the inside whenever the topic was brought up in a conversation, Jessica knew the pain that was eating away at Belle's heart would never cease to leave her be or let her breathe in peace.

They stood like that for a little while before Belle pulled out of the hug and moved towards the car.

"Belle," She called after the woman, but received no verbal response from the other woman.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked in a soft tone and walked towards her.

"I'm alright, Jessica. Now, please get in. We have a trip to prepare for in the morning and I would very much like to rest after the long day I've just had." With that said, they both got in and drove off into the night, neither of the two saying a word about the taboo topic as they did so.

Thirty minutes later, Belle parked the expensive car in the car park of Jessica's building.

Sighing, she turned the engine off and gave Jessica the keys.

"Be sure to call me when you take the car to a mechanic. I will cover for all the expenses needed to take care of Jeremy's car. As far as I'm concerned, you can do whatever you wish with that cheque." She unbuckled her seatbelt and picked up her handbag from the backseat.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me tonight? We could finish that chocolate cake and lemonade I have in the fridge." Jessica tried once again to convince her cousin.

As much as she trusted her cousin's ability to pull herself together after the unpleasant exchange with that rude old man, she just didn't feel too comfortable about leaving her cousin all alone, for she had a feeling that Belle would only torment herself once again over something she had no control of, while thinking about all the alternatives and possible outcomes of her life had she had a normal childhood.

Which, in turn, would only open up old wounds and bring back bad memories.

Belle could give all the possible excuses she wished, but Jessica knew that the burning question over the identity of her father and his current status would never be far from her cousin's thoughts.

Not only that, but it goes without saying how she felt about Belle roaming the streets late at night, tired and upset as she was.

"You needn't worry about me, Jess. I will be alright. I promise I will call you as soon as I lock the door of my apartment." Belle smiled softly at the blonde, hoping it would ease her worries.

(Needless to say that it wasn't exactly working all too well.)

"I just need to be alone right now. Please, try to understand." She turned from the blonde when Jessica continued looking at her as if she was broken.

"Belle, please, I..." Jessica tried to gain the brunette's attention one more time.

"Good night and sweet dreams, Jessica. I'll see you in the morning." Belle got out of the car, closed the door and started walking without looking back, soon finding herself down the road with her private thoughts as her only company.

Now that no one was watching her, she couldn't stop the persistent tear that had desperately wished to escape from her eye.

Quickly taking her sunglasses out of her bag, she placed them on her face, so that no one could see how much she was hurting on the inside as she hastily made her way towards her building.

The next day, a red Jeep was making its way up the familiar route that led towards the forest many people visited during the weekends and holiday breaks.

The usual chatter that would have always accompanied these kinds of trips was brought to a halt as three pairs of eyes occasionally observed the lone figure sitting in the back of the red vehicle.

Jessica sighed and looked away as she had already expected the silent treatment from the young brunette. She knew from experience that when a touchy subject - her father in particular - was brought up, Belle would just go completely quiet and still, doing some heavy thinking that would ultimately, after some odd amount of time, bring her out of her gloomy state.

And for that, she needed to be left alone and in peace.

So, if that's all Jessica needed to do until the green-eyed beauty was ready to speak again, then she is more than happy and willing to give her whatever she needed.

Her other two companions were notified about the change in plans the previous evening and they too were more than ready to leave the brunette to her own devices for the time being.

Still, that didn't mean that they wouldn't be checking up on her from time to time and offer her something to eat or drink on the way up, for it's a very seldom occurrence that she herself would remember to do that on her own while her mind is occupied.

Taylor, who was behind the wheel, glanced at one of her best friends once more through the rearview mirror.

She noticed that a small frown was decorating the brunette's lovely face as she looked at the changing landscape out the window, a far away look in her eyes that was perfectly reflected on the transparent glass.

A frown began to form on her dark-skinned face as well from the mere sight.

She never liked feeling helpless when one of her loved ones needed her. And this situation with Belle was certainly picking at her mamma bear instincts.

She gripped the steering wheel a little too firmly as she imagined the torment and hell she was going to unleash upon the old bastard once she got her hands on him.

"Does anyone want some cookie dough? Belle?" Lindsay, the sweetheart she was, offered her heartbroken best friend some of the sweets first, hoping that she would accept it.

"No, thank you, Lindsay. I'm not hungry right now." Belle gave the sweet redhead a small smile, not wanting to discourage the usually optimistic and cheerful member of their little group.

"Alright, I'll just put them here in case you change your mind." The redhead returned the smile and placed the bowl next to the brunette after offering the other two women as well.

"Thank you. All of you. For everything." Belle said after several long minutes and gave the women in her company a soft smile, loving them all the more for giving her the solace she needed to process her thoughts and feelings.

Before Taylor could say something in response, Jessica cried out loudly.

"STOP THE CAR!" She screeched, her blue eyes zeroing on an unusual sight.

Taylor quickly hit the brakes, stopping the car in the middle of the road, the loud screeching of the tires startled the birds from the surrounding trees.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Blondie? Are you trying to give us a heart attack? This better not be another 'bathroom break'!" Taylor turned towards the said woman seated behind her, glaring at her as Lindsay placed a hand over her chest in hopes of calming the erratic beating of her heart.

"Is everything alright, Jessica?" Belle asked, noticing the serious look on her cousin's face.

"There's a body in those bushes!" She said in a serious tone as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

The doctor mode immediately hit the other three women as they wasted no time in following after the blonde.

They reached the body in a matter of seconds, taking note of the poor man's state.

Belle having the most experience with victims like these, bent down to check and see if the man had a pulse.

"He's alive." She informed her friends, "However, he needs immediate medical attention." She added, noticing how far apart one pulse was from the next.

"Lindsay, there's a large medical kit in my trunk. Take it out and set it in the backseat. Taylor, Jessica, help me turn him around. Be gentle as you do, we don't want to risk harming him. Follow my lead and do what I do." She swiftly ordered, slipping into her surgeon mode with practiced ease.

The women wasted no time in acting out on those orders and soon they had him neatly set in the backseat.

"Taylor, I need you to prepare me an IV. He's severely dehydrated. Lindsay, I need you to fetch me the breathing mask. Quickly, make haste. It seems that he has some difficulty breathing. Jessica, take over the wheel and take us to the hospital right away." She pulled her long chocolate brown hair into a low ponytail and started checking for any external injuries while the other three scrambled to do their tasks.

"IV's prepared." Taylor stated as she held the bag in her hands.

Lindsay brought the breathing mask and placed it over the man's face as Belle placed the IV needle in his vein.

"I'll call Caroline and tell her what's going on." Lindsay said as she sat with the other two dark haired women in the back, while Jessica started the car.

Belle's mind was in overdrive as she mentally noted her new patient's condition and all the possible ways to treat him.

"Just out of curiosity, B." Taylor began, "Where on Earth did you get a fully equipped medical kit? It's like a mini hospital in there." She couldn't help but ask.

When she opened the kit, it truly did look like someone neatly packed an entire top-notch hospital, minus the staff, in there.

"My grandfather, as you know, is a little too overprotective of my cousins and I. However, after the attempted attack on London by that terrorist organization several months ago, he went a bit overboard. So, he made Jeremy, Jessica and I promise that we would always carry our medical kits with us wherever we go for his peace of mind and our safety. He told us to only use them in case of an emergency." She explained, keeping her eyes on the patient.

"You're kidding me?" The woman raised a fine eyebrow at that, having a hard time believing in such a claim.

"No, she's not. Jeremy and I have the exact same kit in our cars too. As a matter of fact, that was his early birthday present for us." Jessica responded, driving as quickly as she could without causing a riot.

"I could hardly blame the man. He saved our lives that day. I can't even imagine the stress he must've felt when it all went down." Lindsay said, fear creeping into every crevice of her body at the thought of just how close everyone had been to dying on that faithful day.

She often shivered at night because of that troubling thought.

Belle was about to add something to the conversation when the man suddenly groaned and moved one of his hands.

"Sir, can you hear me?" She asked as gently as possible, so as to not startle the man in their care.

The man only groaned again and briefly opened his eyes a bit.

"Sir?" Belle tried once again, trying to restrain the man from moving too much just in case he had sustained far more serious injuries that weren't visible on the surface.

The man gently moved his head in the direction of her voice and looked right into her eyes through half-open lids.

"Sir, we are taking you to a hospital. You will get all the medical attention and proper treatment there." When he looked as if he was about to say something, Belle softly stopped him in order to prevent him from overexerting himself.

"You will be alright, sir. I promise you, you are in good hands. Just hold on a little longer. We are almost there." She gently repeated the last part a few more times as she took hold of his cold hands, hoping to warm them up.

The man nodded off into a comfortable sleep soon after that as the medicine started to kick in. The woman's beautiful green eyes being the last thing he saw before closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank you all for reading Chapter 1! I hope you'll be there when Chapter 2 comes out, which should be very soon.

I apologize in advance for any kind of mistake you may have found in the chapter. English is not my native language, so I hope you'll send me a PM telling me where the mistake is located in the chapter so that I would be able to correct it.

(Please, let me know if you found one so that I could correct it.)

If you guys have any ideas, suggestions, questions or anything else of that kind, please send me a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

If you liked the chapter, please review and like!

I love you all and wish you a wonderful day or evening.

Temptress101 signing out. For now ;)))


	2. Chapter 2

_An abandoned warehouse, several hours after midnight..._

The sounds of gunshots and explosions were the only things that could be heard all around the large and secluded warehouse that had once been a privately owned lumber factory until the Cobra Commander got his hands on it and turned it into his hideout/backup base.

Left and right, large and oddly-shaped bodies fell to the ground like sacks of sand, life fleeing from their peculiar forms as they let out their last breaths.

A small group of elite soldiers from all around the world managed to finally put a dent in their enemy's numbers after what seemed to be an eternity. However, the battle was still far from over.

For it seemed that when one Cobra operative fell, several other operatives appeared to take their place without even faltering.

"Duke, you alright over there, bro?" One of the soldiers called out to his comrade after he took out one of the overly large men that had jumped down in front them from the high platform just above their heads.

The said man narrowly avoided getting smacked in the face with an enormous and odd-looking metallic baton as he tried to find a way to beat his new opponent without his guns since he accidentally dropped them in the middle of a fight he previously had with a different Viper soldier.

"Yeah, I'm fine. For now." He finally responded in between punches, "How are Scarlett and Breaker doing on their end?" He asked, quickly ducking to pick up some random gun off the ground and without wasting any time, swiftly started firing away at the first Cobra scum that came his way.

"They need a few more minutes to shut down the whole system. Think you guys can hold these bastards off for that long?" Another voice chimed in from the other end of the warehouse.

"Less talking, more shooting! That goes especially for you, Ripcord." A stern and heavily accented voice interrupted as more bio-enhanced soldiers made their appearance from all sides.

"Damn! These guys are popping up like daisies! How many did that crazy bastard create? A thousand?" The man, Ripcord, yelled, dodging what could have been a fatal blow that would've effectively ended his life right then and there.

"Keep your eyes open and watch your sixes!" A woman shouted from above.

Duke ducked behind a heavy metal crate, managing to avoid getting caught in the crossfire just in the nick of time.

Reaching into one of the many pockets of his combat pants, he pulled out the few smoke bomb he had left after the launching of their initial attack.

Glancing back at the battlefield, Duke counted to ten and threw the smoke bombs in his hand at the approaching enemy.

"Smoke's up, guys!" He called out to his comrades just as the smoke bombs exploded in a brief flash of bright light from which a thick and heavy smoke eagerly enveloped a large portion of the otherwise baren warehouse.

With the enemy being distracted by the heavy cloud surrounding their forms, three masked figures jumped down from a high platform right after defeating the enemies they encountered up there, who were lying in wait to launch a surprise attack on their unaware teammates, and effortlessly cut through the enemy's frontline, moving in perfect sync with one another as if they were perfoming a dance routine they had practiced and performed many times before.

Left and right, the Viper soldiers fell at their feet in the wake of their attack.

Duke, on his end, led his team towards the three, shooting at every enemy soldier they encountered as the smoke began to clear up.

"Scarlett, how's it going on your end? 'Cuz, things aren't really smooth on ours." Duke spoke into his ear piece, waiting for a response from his friend.

 _"We're almost done over here, Duke. Keep them occupied for a few more minutes. We're activating the kill switch."_ Was the redhead's response.

"How much time are we talking about?" Duke asked again, skillfully gunning down three Viper soldiers from his position with his newly acquired weapon that he had started to take an odd liking to.

 _"Less than 2 minutes. Once we activate the kill switch, everything that contains nanomites or anything along those lines will explode instantly. It won't be pretty, so we'll give you guys a signal when to duck and cover. So, stay on your toes."_ Breaker's voice reached everyone's ears.

"Alright, everyone, you heard the man. Be ready to run at any given moment." Heavy Duty called out as he took down one of his opponents.

Lady Jaye, Ripcord and Flint cleared out one area of the warehouse on their own and wasted no time in creating an exit big enough for the whole team to pass through without problem.

 _"NOW, YOU GUYS! RUN!"_ Breaker shouted through the intercom system, alerting the whole team of the immanent danger.

No sooner had he said that than a familiar beeping sound was heard all throughout the area as small red dots began to appear everywhere around them.

In a matter of mere seconds the entire team evacuated the premises at an almost neck-breaking speed, ignoring all else around them as they inwardly counted down the seconds until detonation.

The brave troops barely managed to find a proper and decent cover when the whole warehouse burst into flames with a loud resounding 'BOOM', sending bits and pieces of sharp glass, hot metal, heavy bricks and the like in every single direction in a diameter of 50 meters around the area where the warehouse had once proudly stood.

Thick and heavy smoke rose into the early morning sky as a large fire roared on the ground, ravenously eating away at the dewy grass, small forest flowers and fallen chunks of wood.

Several Joes peeked out of their hiding places after they were certain that no other heavy, sharp or inflamed object would be hurdled their way.

The glowing fire reflected off their dirt and sweat covered faces; its warmth caressing their cheeks as it spread onto some of the surrounding trees.

"Damn." Ripcord, as expected, was the first one to break the stifling silence as he finally got up to his feet.

"That's putting it mildly, mate." Heavy Duty walked towards the pilot with his eyes glued on the disaster in front of them.

"Did everyone make it out in one piece?" Duke called out from his location, as a few members of the British military tried to extinguish the flames before it spread too much.

"Yeah, we're all here." Roadblock was the one who responded, his voice echoing around the area.

"Breaker?" Heavy Duty called out, hoping with every fiber of his being that his friend would confirm what he wanted...no, needed to know.

The said man walked out of a thick bush with his loyal companion, his tablet, in hand.

"Everyone's signal is still intact. We're all good." The Moroccan nodded at the large man and smiled at the screen, glad beyond belief that all his friends were alright.

"Everyone, round up!" Heavy Duty swiftly ordered, his stern tone leaving no room for complaints or arguments of any kind from the others.

In a matter of several minutes, the G.I. Joe soldiers that had been sent out gathered in one spot, looking no worse for wear despite the severity of their latest mission.

Duke mentally counted his team to check and see if everyone was indeed present and in one piece.

Ever since Cobra's attack on their main base, his habit of looking out for his teammates during missions and making sure that everyone had been accounted for before leaving for base after they completed said missions had gone to a whole new level. Some called him paranoid, some called him overprotective due to his overbearing mother hen behavior. However, the young blonde male couldn't have cared less how his teammates and subordinates called him. Because at the end of the day, he could sleep peacefully, knowing that all his dear people were safe and sound.

And the relief he'd felt once he saw that all of his friends had safely made it out of the warehouse could not even be described in mere words.

"Good, we're all here." Roadblock stated, wiping off the dust and sweat from his face, then glanced at the small gash on his right arm that began to sting him a bit.

"Wait!" Scarlett called out, her blue scanning each and every individual as well as the immediate surrounding area.

"Where are the Generals?" She asked, now turning around to check and see if they were anywhere near by or still in hiding somewhere.

"General Colton got shot in the chest during the fight on our end." A British soldier responded as he walked up to the group.

"What?!" Scarlett cried out in shock, the other Joes mirrored her shocked expression.

"Is he alright?" Breaker fired right away, his face turning a few sheets of white.

"I thought you said everyone's signal was still active." Heavy Duty turned towards Breaker.

"And it was...I mean is! The only way for them to not appear on my scans is only if they hadn't placed their chips on in the first place." He replied while checking his computer for any kind of malfunction that he might have overseen previously.

"Nevermind that now, you two." Scarlett boldly interrupted before turning towards the British soldier and began questioning him, "Have you heard from them? What happened out there?"

"General Colton went ahead of us and got shot by a sniper. General Hawk immediately acted and got him out of the line of fire. He, Lieutenant Stone, along with a few of our men took him to a hospital for medical assistance. We hadn't heard from them since, ma'am." He finished and nodded toward his team, "We called our backup team to come in a few minutes ago to help us with the fire. We're starting to run out of water and we need to put it out before it spreads further."

The Joes took in the situation right away and quickly moved into action. Luckily for them, help had arrived just in time as five large military trucks drew up near them and the soldiers within the vehicles wasted no time as they ran towards the fire with thick hoses in their hands, spraying the surrounding greenery with either cool water or foam.

"ALL UNITS PICK AS MANY HOSES AND BUCKETS AS YOU CAN! OUR PRIORITY IS TO PUT OUT THE BLOODY FIRE!" Heavy Duty hollered out and ran towards the trucks along side with Duke, Roadblock, Flint and Jinx, silently cursing himself for not acting sooner.

The Joes and the British military worked long and hard to put out the fire, running back and forth, carrying as many buckets as they could just to help, shouting orders and throwing themselves into their task more and more with each horrifying second that passed achingly slow. Unfortunately, the fire spread faster than they had expected and more than half of the forest burned down in the roaring flames, leaving nothing but burnt trees and ashy grass in its wake.

The black smoke that rose higher and higher in the air resembled a dark omnious whirlwind that threatened to engulf the area around the former Cobra base in a blink of an eye, striking fear and panic into the hearts of the young men and women whom are fighting with all the strength left in their tired bodies to extinguish the untamable flames.

By some odd stroke of luck, the fire department had managed to get a distress call from Breaker's computer and deployed several of its best vehicles on site that arrived just as the young soldiers were about to lose all hope.

The firemen wasted no time in pulling out their own hoses and aiming them at the fire around them with great expertise, aiding the Joes and the British military in putting the flames out and saving what remained of the usually tranquil forest.

Half an hour later, the fire was completely put out and the thick smoke cleared up, allowing everyone a moment of respite since the explosion. The firemen along with some of the British soldiers assessed the surrounding areas for any other kind of danger and checked to see if there were any unfortunate campers that were in the area and in desperate need of immediate medical assistance.

Duke sighed as a paramedic bandaged the small second degree burns on his arms, going on and about how to properly treat them, bandage them and so on.

He was barely listening to what the other man was saying, far too preoccupied with other more important things than a few burns and bruises. He was a soldier, a G.I. Joe at that. And he had survived far worse things in life than something as minor and harmless as that.

"Thanks for the help, man." Duke smiled at the paramedic as the man finished dressing his wounds and lightly patted him on the shoulder before moving towards the rest of his team.

They looked no worse for wear after the whole ordeal, he noted with immence relief. However, they seemed to be extremely annoyed for some reason.

"Hey, guys. What's with the long faces?" He asked once he got close enough.

Scarlett took a deep breath and answered his question since the others didn't seem like they were about to be of any help at all.

"The police arrived twenty minutes ago. They refuse to let us go until we've answered all their questions concerning the fire and some other incident several hours ago. Luckily, Heavy and Jeremy are taking care of that as we speak. But, it might take same time since there are papers that need to be taken care of right away. Until then, we're stuck here." She said, trying very hard not to huff at that.

"And they're not our only problem." They all looked up as Roadblock approached them.

"Someone alerted the media about us being here and now all the roads are crowded with both local and foreign media wanting to get a scoop at the latest happenings. Some even tried sneaking in to get a free shot of the whole scene. The police managed to chase them away, but they won't be leaving any time soon." Roadblock informed his team, both his voice and body language showed mild irritation and annoyance.

"Great." Flint groaned and swore under his breath.

"How are we supposed to get out of here without being hogged by the media?" Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose, her brain already trying to work out some kind of an escape route.

Suddenly, a helicopter with the logo of a local news station stopped just above them and a familiar voice called out through the intercom system.

 _"Did somebody order a ride?"_ Scarlett's heart fluttered at hearing her boyfriend's voice.

The Joes looked up at the helicopter as Ripcord waved at them from the inside.

"How on Earth did you...?" Scarlett couldn't even finish her question from the wide grin that spread on her face as she gazed happily at the man she loved.

 _"You have your talents, babe. And I have mine." He winked at her with a smile and went on, "I bumped into an old friend of mine from high school and he gave me this sweet girl in exchange for meeting Zen Master in person. Turns out, he's a big fan. So, I hope that's okay with you, Z?"_ He turned his attention towards the said man, perspiration beginning to break out on his face from the pointed look he just knew he was getting from the masked man who preferred to be excluded from any and all kinds of schemes ever since the incident two months ago.

Ripcord would never admit it out loud, but he was extremely happy for being in the comfort and safety of a flying vehicle, a good few meters above ground, and _**way**_ out of the black clad ninja's reach.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now, we've got work to do." Heavy Duty interjected as he approached his team.

Almost instantly, the mood had changed and a much more somber look appeared on the faces of the Alfa Team.

"Now, we hadn't heard from the Generals ever since we launched our attack on the Cobra scum and we still haven't heard from General Hawk about General Colton's well-being. Not only that, but we also don't know our enemy's status and we need to regroup ASAP, so that we could properly prepare in case that snake managed to survive. There is also the matter of our combined mission with the British army that needs to be taken care of with the higher ups. So, with that in mind we need to split up into three teams and meet up once all things are settled." He stated, looking at each and every one of his teammates that were present, before continuing on, "Scarlett, Duke and Ripcord, you guys will head towards the hospital where General Colton's at. Jeremy and a few of his men are already on their way there since they had to oversee the transport of the wounded. He'll text you the address in the next few minutes, Scarlett, so keep your phone with you at all times." He nodded at the redhead, before turning to regard Duke, "Once you're there, report to General Hawk and keep us updated on General Colton's status. Keep your eyes open while you're there. You see anything suspicious, call us right away." Lightly patting the young blonde on the shoulder, Heavy Duty nodded towards the helicopter above as he wordlessly dismissed them both.

As the two walked away, Heavy Duty turned towards the others.

"Roadblock, you and Mouse will meet up with the President and the Prime Minister at the British Military base. Report all of our findings and meet up with us at our current base once you're done. From there, we will head to the hospital to regroup with the others." Roadblock nodded his head and went to look for his other comrade.

"We'll prepare the big guns and rally the troops. I want everyone on stand-by. If the bastard survived, he will retaliate sooner rather than later and I'm not plannin' on giving him an opening like last time, so let's get a move on people." With that, the rest of the Joes jumped to complete the given task as they mentally prepared themselves for what was to come.

Heavy Duty threw a fleeting look at the destroyed hideout and the surrounding nature as he and his team walked towards their vehicles.

'Come what may, that rat bastard will pay!' He swore to himself and boarded the large military truck after Snake Eyes, never looking back.


End file.
